


Nightmare

by ReginaNocis



Series: Shooting Stars [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Abuse, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: People close to Barry start disappearing, and he has a deadline to figure out what's happening before they all die. Can he figure out who's behind it and save his friends?





	1. How it Began

Lisa pulled her coat tighter around herself, hoping that the warmth would keep the horrible thoughts swirling in her head at bay. So far, it had been unsuccessful. She’d never been good at reading people, and tonight had been no different. Cisco wanted to discuss families, and maybe starting one of their own. Lisa wasn’t ready, but she didn’t know how to tell him without hurting him… so she’d resorted to Len’s sarcasm. The resulting fight had left her reeling, and she’d stormed out to clear her head.

The night air had been cold when she’d first stormed outside, and it had only gotten colder as the time passed. She’d been gone for two hours when she decided that running from her problems wasn’t going to solve them. She was just turning to go back when the sounds of a fight reached her. Her gold gun was in her hand before she’d even processed what she was hearing, and she was running for the alley.

There was nobody there. A single speaker sat at the very back of the alley, playing the sounds of a fight from a movie she just barely recognized.

“What…” she said to herself, stepping forward to investigate. Everything happened so quickly that she had no chance to even think about defending herself. There was a hand on her shoulder and a prick at her neck, and then everything was going dark.

“You have something I want,” a man’s voice said in her ear as she was losing herself to the dark and cold.

 

 

 

“Anyone seen Lisa?” Cisco asked the next morning when he arrived for his day at Star Labs. Caitlin shook her head, but it was clear she wasn’t really paying attention. Her eyes were focused on the tablet in her hands.

“I thought she’d be with you,” Barry replied, pulling on his Flash suit at a normal speed. Cisco frowned.

“We had a fight last night and she never came home. I was hoping she went to one of you guys,” Cisco told them. Len’s amused huff made Cisco’s frown deepen.

“If you had a fight, she’s off brooding somewhere alone. She’ll be back before you know it. This is something we both do,” he told Cisco calmly. “And we’d know if she managed to get herself into trouble. Lisa doesn’t ever go quietly.”

“Don’t worry about it, Cisco. Maybe she just went to her old place,” Barry told him with a smile. “You guys will work it out when she gets back.”

“I guess you’re right. I won’t worry unless she doesn’t come home tonight,” Cisco agreed with a sigh. Len gave him a nod, which was the nicest he ever got to anyone that wasn’t Barry or his sister.

“What do we have going on today?” Barry asked, adjusting his glove in anticipation. Cisco threw on his brightest smile and brought up the satellite feed.

“Looks like a robbery on third and Manchester,” he replied, zooming in on the screen. “Two guys and a gun.”

“Easy,” Barry grinned, and then he was gone.

“Cisco, I’ve got some weird readings from the old power plant. Radiation that shouldn’t be there,” Caitlin said, finally looking up. “It just popped up. I’d honestly forgotten I’d even set an alert for that, it’s been so long.”

“Radiation?” Cisco asked, frowning as he located the power plant on his satellite. “That place has been closed down for years. And they weren’t using any form of radiation that would show up on a reading when they were open. Should we have Barry check it out?”

“No,” Len replied, already pulling out his phone. “If I can’t get Mick to look, I’ll go myself. He has an interestingly large interest in radiation, given that his thing is fire.”

_9:51 am: Check the old power plant. High radiation, should be empty._

Len had spent the last six months slowly converting his team of rogues into a team of back-up for the good guys. Mick Rory was the last to join the bandwagon, now that his voyage on the Wave Rider was over. Len still had a hell of a time getting him to join in, because Mick had decided he just wanted a quiet life now that he was in the correct time.

_9:58 am: Yeah, on it. You owe me._

“Mick is going to check it out and take care of it. Hopefully it’s nothing big, but he’s got my number if it is,” Len told them, tucking his phone away. “How is Barry doing with his robbery?”

“All finished, he’s just talking to Joe before he comes back. Hey, I wanted to discuss something with you,” Cisco replied. Caitlin took one look at Cisco’s expression and practically ran back to her lab area. She didn’t want any part of whatever Cisco wanted to talk about.

“Now probably isn’t the best time, especially if it involves your fight with my sister. I don’t care what Barry thinks of you; I will always side with her,” Len replied shortly, frowning.

“I don’t want to talk about the fight,” Cisco assured him. “I want to ask about marriage.”

“You’re not my type,” Len immediately replied. Cisco rolled his eyes, and Len decided to give him a break. “If you’re asking me whether or not I think she’d say yes, I couldn’t tell you. If you’re asking for my permission… I learned long ago not to interfere in my sister’s love life. If it’s what she wants, then you both have my blessing.”

“Thank you,” Cisco said quietly, not quite meeting Len’s eyes. “That means a lot.”

“If we’re done,” Len started, but his phone cut him off.

_10:13 am: Something going down here. Might need help._

“Whatever that radiation is, Mick can’t handle it on his own. Tell Scarlet that I’ll meet him at home later tonight. And if you find my sister, let her know that she and I  are going to have a nice long talk about running off on her own like that,” Len told him. He left before he could say a word in reply, as usual.

“Do you think we should be worried?” Caitlin asked. She’d come back into the main room just as Len was leaving.

“No. It’s Captain Cold and Heatwave. They’ve got everything under control,” Cisco replied. He pulled his own phone out to text Lisa for the billionth time since she left.

_10:21 am: I’m sorry. Please come back._

_10:21 am: I’m fine. Stop texting._

Cisco frowned at his phone. Something was off about her text, but he couldn’t place what it was. Before he could focus on it too much, Barry was skidding to a stop and pulling his cowl off.

“Where’d Len go?” he asked, not even out of breath. “Joe invited the two of us out for lunch.”

“He had to go handle something with Rory. He said to tell you he’d meet you at your place later,” Cisco told him. Barry looked disappointed but shrugged it off.

“Any word from Lisa?” he asked, practically vibrating with anticipation. He’d been like that for a few weeks now, and Caitlin had doubled the number of tests she ran on him to figure out what was making him so jittery. So far, nothing unusual had come up.

“Um, yeah. She said she’s fine and wants me to leave her alone,” Cisco said quietly. “I think I really messed up this time.”

“What was your fight about?” Barry asked, frowning. Cisco ran a hand through his hair nervously.

“After that pregnancy scare, I got to thinking. I realized every time I picture my future, she’s in it. I want that with her. I want a family. I brought it up last night and she freaked and ran,” Cisco explained.

“Well, that could be-“ Barry started.

“You guys, _Oliver is missing,”_ Felicity shouted as she ran into the room.

“-Worse,” Barry finished, dropping his head into his hands. This was _not_ going to be good.


	2. It Gets Worse

“He didn’t come back last night when he said he was going to, which wouldn’t usually worry me, except he’s been crazy careful with being on time now that the baby is almost here,” Felicity explained once they’d gotten her to calm down.

“Have you been able to contact him?” Barry asked. Felicity hesitated, thinking about her answer before she spoke.

“Well… yes, as a matter of fact. He wouldn’t answer his phone when I called, but he did text me this morning to tell me to stop calling and that he was okay. But when I traced the signal, it was jammed. He doesn’t know how to do that, and he couldn’t do it well enough to keep me out even if he somehow learned. This is advanced coding knowledge that he doesn’t have,” she explained.

“You couldn’t trace his phone?” Cisco asked, making sure he understood.

“No,” Felicity confirmed. “At first I thought he’d turned it off, but I could still get a signal so I knew better. It took me a few minutes to work out that whoever is doing this is bumping his GPS off of several towers pretty quickly, hiding his actual location completely. It all centers back to Central City, though.”

“So you know he’s here, just not where,” Caitlin said quietly. “And Cisco hasn’t seen Lisa since last night, either. Can you track her phone?”

“I sure can,” Felicity confirmed. A few minutes later, though, she discovered that Lisa’s phone was doing the same as Oliver’s. “Wherever they are, they’re together. I’d bet my life on it.”

“It’s not a big city,” Barry assured her. “We’ll find them, and we’ll deal with whoever took them. Do you know what time Oliver disappeared?”

“It was late,” Felicity told him. “Like, two or three in the morning. He stopped checking in, and I assumed he was coming back to the base, but he just never showed up.”

“Lisa left around eleven last night, and she didn’t text me until around ten today,” Cisco told them.

“Let’s assume for right now that those texts came from whoever took them. They either got tired of the phones going off, or they were trying to hide that those two were missing for now. Either way, they messed up,” Caitlin stated calmly.

“If it was that they didn’t want us to know that they’re gone, then we’ve got a little time before anything will happen,” Barry added. “They might want information, or just to separate us. Either way, I don’t think they were prepared for us to already have figured it out.”

“If whoever took Oliver is from here, they might not have known about the baby,” Felicity chimed in. “That would mean they wouldn’t know I’d figure it out so fast. He used to disappear like this on a weekly basis.”

“So they probably have severely outdated information,” Cisco voiced. “Meaning they’re either living under a rock, or don’t have good resources.”

“It also means they’re probably working alone,” Barry agreed. “It’ll be easier to take down one person than it would be to take down a team.”

“We’re still going to need help,” Felicity frowned. “You can’t search the whole city by yourself, and even with Leonard you’re going to have a hard time. Are there people you can ask for help?”

“Since the Wave Rider landed, Sara checks in almost daily. I can talk to her,” Caitlin offered. “And what about Ray? He and Oliver were friends.”

“Rory would probably help, and Len could get the Rogues on it,” Cisco added. “Plus us, that makes a pretty big team.”

“You guys should stay here,” Barry protested. “You’re in more danger, since it’s your significant others that have been taken. And Caitlin, you should call Iris and have her stay here, too.”

“You really think they’d be after us? You would notice us missing right away, since we’re always in communication with each other,” Cisco protested.

“I think that as soon as whoever this is figures out what we know, they’re going to speed up whatever their plan is. If you were eventually going to be taken, it could happen at any time now. You’re safest here, where people can’t just break in,” Barry explained.

“Our security sucks,” Caitlin pointed out.

“Hey!” Cisco protested. “But… she’s right.”

“True, but you’re all here together. No matter how easy this person thinks it would be to take you individually, it would be twice as hard when you’re together. Not to mention this is our home turf. He’d be an outsider here. There is no advantage,” Barry replied. Felicity nodded.

“As much as I hate it, he’s right. We’re better off letting the heroes take care of this one,” she said.  Cisco didn’t look happy, but he did agree.

“I’m going to go start looking. Cisco, call Len and make sure he knows what’s going on. Caitlin, see if you can get Sara and Ray to join in. Felicity, just keep trying to get one of the GPS locations to work. You know how to get ahold of me if anything happens. And whatever you do, stay together,” Barry told them, and then he was gone.

Caitlin went back to her lab for privacy, hoping more than she was willing to admit that Iris had just stayed home that morning. She hadn’t been feeling good, and their security system was the best Cisco could make.

Iris didn’t answer her phone. Neither did Ray, when she tried him. Sara answered on the third ring, and Caitlin could immediately tell that she was hung over.

“What’s up, science girl?” Sara asked, her voice strained. “I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“We’ve got a situation. People are disappearing, including Sara and Oliver. Iris won’t answer her phone, and Ray didn’t answer when I tried him, either. We’re not sure what’s going on, only that it’s happening in Central City and we need help,” Caitlin explained.

“Missing people isn’t really my thing,” Sara hedged. “Try Palmer again.”

“I think he’s not answering because he was taken, too,” Caitlin admitted. “It seems to be people close to Barry, specifically. We’re not leaving Star Labs, and we’ve got Felicity with us. Barry is going out to look for everyone, and we need people to help cover ground.”

“Damn. Okay, I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Tell Barry to meet me at the train station,” she replied. “And remind him that I can kill him faster than he can move, so he better be waiting.”

“Thank you,” Caitlin told her, relieved.

“Don’t mention it,” Sara sighed. “I mean it, don’t.”

Caitlin walked back into the main room just in time to hear the end of Cisco’s conversation with Barry. He didn’t have good news, either.

“No, he’s still not answering. I don’t know, Bar, it doesn’t look good. He doesn’t usually ignore me, especially on days like today. I think he was taken, too. Okay, I’ll tell them. Be careful,” he said. He dropped his head into his hands when Barry ended the call, looking utterly defeated.

“Snart didn’t answer?” Caitlin asked. Felicity shook her head silently. “Neither did Ray. Actually, Iris didn’t, either. Sara is on her way to help, though. She told me to tell Barry to meet her at the train station in twenty minutes.”

“I’ll text him,” Cisco muttered. “Not like we can do much else.”

“He needs us to be okay, as back-up,” Caitlin reminded him. “We can’t leave, because he’s right. Whoever this is, they’re specifically targeting us.”

“Can we discuss who this might be?” Felicity asked. “Because we don’t have many enemies in common, and that number has gone down significantly in the last few months.”

“I can’t think of anyone with the resources to do this who isn’t already in jail or far away,” Cisco replied, typing on his computer.

“We can count out anyone from alternate universes, because no breaches have been opened since we sent Kara and Winn home. We monitor that very carefully,” Caitlin added. “So that only leaves a few people.”

“Merlin has actually been helping us since Thea has been spending time with him, so we can count him out,” Felicity told them.

“That really just leaves-“ Caitlin started, but Joe interrupted her as he walked into the room.

“You will not believe who was just spotted in town,” he said, looking deeply troubled.

 

 

Barry arrived at the train station a full minute before the train carrying Sara Lance. He could see her in the window, her overly large sunglasses reflecting the people around her. She gave him a small smile as the train slid to a stop and the doors opened, but she froze as soon as she stood up. There was a hand at her neck, and then it was gone and she was falling. Her eyes were closed as she hit the floor, but Barry wasn’t looking at her. He was too busy staring at her attacker.

“Hello Barry,” Eddie sneered as the doors closed between them. The train was pulling away before Barry could force himself to move, and by the time he caught up, they were both gone.


	3. How it Ended

Sara woke up slowly, until she heard noises around her, and then she snapped into awareness. The warehouse was familiar in the way that all empty warehouses were. She wasn’t even surprised to see the chairs around her forming a circle. Three were empty, and she assumed they were meant for Felicity, Cisco, and Caitlin. Everyone else was already awake.

“You okay?” Lisa asked, frowning.

“Headache, which comes with the drugs,” Sara shrugged. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her feet were tied to the legs of the chair she was stuck in. It would be easy to escape, and she wasn’t sure why the others hadn’t.

“Tell me they know we’re missing,” Rory snapped.

“They know. They’re looking,” Sara confirmed. “Apparently Cisco suspected it this morning, but it was confirmed when Felicity showed up. Who’s been here longest?”

“Me,” Lisa spat. “He got me when I was walking home after Cisco and I had an argument. I woke up as he was bringing Oliver in.”

“Mick and I were the last, before you. He left as soon as he secured you,” Snart told her. “We’ve just been waiting.”

“For what?  This is practically child’s play,” Sara pointed out. “All of you, with the exception of Palmer and West, have experience getting out of this.”

“And we all have bombs under our chairs,” Oliver ground out. “He’s been planning this for months, I would guess. Building resources and tracking everything down.”

“Very good, Oliver,” Eddie stated, leaning in the doorway to the warehouse with his arms crossed. “It’s been worth it. Barry cares about all of you far too much. He’ll be easy to control if you’re all gone.”

“He’s never going back to you,” Iris told him calmly. “He doesn’t need you.”

“He does if he ever wants to see any of you again. Of course, some of you will have to die. Examples, you know,” he smirked. “Snart, of course. Maybe both of you. And Iris, you’ll have to go, too.”

“You’re sick,” Ray told him, frowning. “Let us go, and we’ll help you.”

“I’m not sick!” Eddie shouted. “I’m not the demented one! I’m not the abomination! You all are! And Barry is the worst of all of you! But I can help him. I can make him better. He just doesn’t see it yet.”

“Eddie,” Iris started, but he was done listening.

“If any of you try to escape, you all die. I have your phones, so don’t get any bright ideas. I have three more people to collect,” he snapped. He left without another word.

“What now?” Lisa asked, annoyed. “We can’t escape on our own. None of us know how to disable bombs.”

“What’s worse is that even if Barry finds us, he can’t get all of us out in time. I can see them now that he’s pointed it out. They’re pressure bombs. If we aren’t in these chairs, the whole place blows. He could get maybe two of us out before it’s too late,” Leonard told them all.

“So we should be making our peace with dying?” Sara asked, raising an eyebrow. “That’s not on my agenda today.”

“Barry will find us, and he’ll figure it out. He still has Felicity and Cisco,” Oliver reminded everyone calmly.

“For how long, though?” Rory asked. “Thawne is going for them as we speak.”

“Is anyone else worried about how Barry is going to take this?” Iris asked. “He’s just barely finished recovering from the last time Eddie hurt him. This is going to leave him broken.”

“He can handle it,” Oliver assured her. “He’s been through worse.”

“What makes you so sure?” Len asked, frowning.

“He went through several weeks thinking that he’d lost you forever,” Oliver pointed out. “Abuse is something that you can get past. Time heals all wounds. But losing the person you love the most in the world… that’s not something you recover from. I’ve never seen him as upset and broken as I did when he thought you were gone.”

“But I wasn’t gone,” Len pointed out, frustrated. “He found me.”

“Through sheer luck, and he’s fine now. My point is that Barry has recovered from worse than an abusive boyfriend. His life has changed many times. This will be easy for him,” Oliver told them.

“I don’t think it will be easy, but he’s tough,” Sara agreed. “He’ll be fine. The real question is whether or not we will be.”

“We will be,” Len said confidently.

 

 

“I don’t know where to look,” Barry snapped into his phone. “I’m out of options for help. I’ve got nothing.”

“You’re never out of options. You have us. I can call Dig and get him out here. Thea would probably come, too. And he hasn’t made any threats or anything, so we know they’re okay,” Felicity reminded him. “Everything will be okay.”

“How can you say that? Eddie is back and he has almost everyone I care about. He has Len. He has Oliver, Felicity. What are we supposed to do now?” he demanded.

“Not turn on each other, for a start,” she said gently. “We’re trying to help, Barry. I’m going to call John. Try checking the pier or the abandoned factories on the edge of town. Places criminals normally go. Eddie used to be a cop, so he knows the best ones. You’re still on the force, Bar, so you’ve got the same advantage.”

“Yeah. What do I do if I find them?” he asked, frowning and shifting his weight. He didn’t like standing still while people needed him to run.

“Save them,” she said simply, and then she hung up. As if it could be that easy. Eddie didn’t do anything the easy way. He’d have some complicated plot, and Barry could only imagine what he wanted in all of this. He took a deep breath, and then he was running again.

 

Felicity was not having a good day. She could feel the baby moving like crazy, as though he-or-she wanted to be out looking for their father with Barry. She was getting close to having the baby; she could feel it in her bones. She could only hope that they would wait until this was over. She needed Oliver to be there with her when this baby was born.

“John, we need you out here. Don’t take the train, because he’s got eyes on that. I don’t know how he knew Sara was coming, but he got her before she could even get off of it. Don’t bring Thea; it’s not safe,” she said into her phone quietly.

“Are you sure you should be there?” John asked, concern heavy in his voice. She smiled sadly.

“As if I could be anywhere else,” she replied. And honestly, he should have known that. She could picture his exasperated expression in her mind.

“Alright, I’ll borrow Oliver’s car and be there in an hour. Don’t leave the lab,” he said after a few seconds. “I just hope I’m not too late.”

“Don’t be late,” she agreed.

 

In the end, Eddie contacted Barry before he ever got to look anywhere beyond the pier. His number wasn’t a saved contact anymore, but Barry would never forget it. He knew who it was before he even opened the text.

_6:48 pm: 1306 S. Azalea Dr.  Don’t be late._

He knew where that was; he’d been there before. It had been months ago, the last time he and Eddie had worked on the same case at the station. The robbers had kept their stash and weapons in that warehouse. It was completely empty now, of course. It would be the perfect place to stash a group of hostages.

He was there in the blink of an eye. It was probably the fastest he’d ever run in his life, and that was saying something. There was nobody waiting outside, and he knew he should take that time to contact the lab and tell them what was going on. He just couldn’t wait.

They were sitting in a circle inside, talking quietly amongst themselves. None of them appeared to be injured, which was a very good thing. Oliver spotted him first, and he looked so disappointed.

“Oh, Barry,” he said quietly, drawing attention to the Speedster.

“Barry!” Iris exclaimed. “What are you doing here? You should be with the others!” She looked panicked.

“Scarlet, you can’t be here,” Len told him quietly. “Go protect the city. Don’t let that asshole control you.”

“That’s what this is about?” Barry blurted, frowning. “He wants to control me again?”

“Of course that’s what this is about. That’s what it’s always been about. Because it’s better when I’m in control, isn’t it, Barry?” Eddie asked from behind him. Barry felt Eddie’s hand getting closer to his neck, and he moved away before he could be taken the same way the others had.

“No, Eddie,” he told him calmly. “I’m my own person. I don’t want you anymore.”

“See, I don’t really care if you want me or not,” Eddie smirked. “You’re going to do whatever I want anyways, because if you don’t, they’re all going to die.”

“You’re not a killer,” Barry pointed out. “This wasn’t a smart plan. What do you think is going to happen now?”

“Now you’re going to come with me. Things are going to go back to the way that they were before. You’re going to forget about these people eventually. You still love me, Barry, and I’m going to fix you,” Eddie told him. For the first time, Barry noticed the Gun at Eddie’s waist. He was reaching for it.

“Eddie, no. Don’t hurt them,” he said quietly. “Please.”

“Or what? I’ve got the advantage here,” Eddie reminded him. “You’re not fast enough to save them all. Take one and watch the others all die. I rigged it so that if they move off of those chairs, this whole place is going to blow.”

“No,” Barry said quietly, horrified. He knew there was no way he could be fast enough to get them all out if that was the case.

“Yes. So what do you say we go home, Barry?” Eddie asked, the smirk never leaving his face. “Or I could put a bullet in Snart. Take your pick.”

“Please, Eddie, don’t do this,” Barry pleaded, moving himself subtly so that he was in front of Len. Eddie laughed, his tone completely free of humor.

“I used to enjoy you begging. You looked so good when you did. This is just pathetic, though. Let’s go, Barry,” he replied, waving the gun. “We both know I’ll be faster than you. You’re completely useless.”

“That’s not true,” Len told him, speaking up suddenly. “Barry, you’re the fastest man alive. There’s nothing wrong with you, and you know it. You’re perfect just the way you are. Don’t let him under your skin, Scarlet.”

“Shut up!” Eddie shouted, aiming the gun again. He’d moved, putting himself directly in line to shoot Len. “Not another word from any of you!”

“Eddie,” Barry warned.

“Barry, look at him. See him for what he is. You are twice the man he will ever be. No matter what happens here, know that I love you exactly the way you are. Don’t you ever change for anyone but yourself,” Len told him, ignoring the gun and Eddie completely.

“Len…” Barry said quietly.

“I love you,” Len said again.

The gunshot was loud in the hollow factory, echoing everywhere. Barry fell to his knees, knowing in his heart that it was over. It was all over. John Diggle stood in the doorway with his own gun raised, a shocked look on his face. Eddie was on the ground in a puddle of blood, taking his last breath.

“B-Barry,” he gasped. “Barry.” Barry went over to him hesitantly, not sure he wanted to hear what the madman had to say. “We were good together, r-right?”

“No, Eddie,” Barry said quietly.

“B-but we used to be. B-before,” Eddie pressed. It seemed important to him, so Barry decided to humor him. There would be no saving him. He nodded. “I’m not sorry. I can’t… can’t be.”

“I know, Eddie,” Barry told him, trying not to show the disgust on his face.

“B-But we could have b-been g-good again,” Eddie finished. The life drained from his eyes as Barry stood and walked away from him.

“Hate to ruin this moment,” Oliver interrupted. “But we’re still tied to chairs with bombs.”

 

 

The mood at Star Labs was somber when they finally made it back. Eddie was in a morgue across town, and John was at the station for questioning. The fact that most of them were still strapped to chairs with active bombs was a just enough cause to let him go without charging him, though. He’d saved a lot of lives. Barry didn’t know what would have happened if he hadn’t showed up when he did.

Felicity was in Oliver’s arms immediately, babbling a mile a minute. It took him several minutes to calm him down.

“Thank god you’re okay! My water broke an hour ago, and I was waiting for you to get here before I went to the hospital,” she said at a normal pace, and then everyone else was panicking.

The trip to the hospital was fast, and her labor only lasted four hours. Before they knew it, they were all welcoming baby Olivia into the world.

“She looks just like you,” Oliver told Felicity. She smiled, taking his hand as she cradled her baby.

“She looks like both of us,” she corrected happily. "And she'll be the most spoiled baby in Starling City."

"Or the world," Barry grinned. "She's got a super family, after all."

"Don't get any ideas, now," Len warned, but he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He knew that eventually Barry would want to start a family, and he couldn't wait. He could see by the look on Lisa's face that he would be an uncle in the near future. She couldn't take her eyes off of Olivia, and she'd always had a soft spot for children. Len hoped Ramon would get his act together soon.

"I don't know what you mean," Barry protested innocently. 

"Sure you don't," Len grinned. The future was promising, and the past was finally far behind them. They would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Two years and eight stories later, here we are! The end of a series. 
> 
> I might make little side stories later about Lisa and Cisco, because they're my favorite right now. They deserve a happy ending. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the series!


End file.
